A wide variety of methods and apparatus are known for providing shaft power via electrical means. Most frequently, shaft power is provided via use of a conventional electric motor. However, in many uses, including for automotive use, there are certain advantages in providing a reciprocating engine with electric drive that is set up to work with a conventional output shaft, transmission and drive train. Quite simply, the sophisticated machinery currently employed for electrical drive automotive applications may be considerably more expensive than desirable.
From the foregoing, it is clear that there is a continuing need for a straightforward, easily manufactured electromagnetic reciprocating engine. Consequently, I have developed an engine which simplifies the control of the steps involved in turning electromotive force into shaft power.